Won't Ever Let You Go
by EdenLovegoodMalfoy
Summary: /"Because after I have you, I won't ever let you go again." Beck Oliver\ Beck just wants his Jade back. Will he get her back? **BADE, CABBIE, TANDRE**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm new to the Victorious Fanfiction, but I am a BIG fan of Bade! Hope you like this! This is basically a filler chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own _Victorious_ because I would've added a lot more drama and Tori would not be the main character; JADE WOULD!**

* * *

Beck thought back to when he and Tori had an opposite date. No matter how many times they said it, people wouldn't believe that he and Tori weren't going out.

_"Look, Jade, I can explain what's going on between Beck and I-" Tori had started, trying to make a point that they were most definitely not on a date._

_ A man sitting to the right of them, who seemed to originally be from Mexico(__**A/N: Please, do not be offended.)**__, interrupted Tori before she could continue. "Come on. How are you explain that you're out on a date with her ex-boyfriend?"_

_ "It's not a date!" Beck exclaimed, glancing at Jade to see how she would react. At the moment, she wasn't doing anything, just standing there and waiting for the fighting to subside. Her expression was unreadable. Beck cleared his throat, trying to stay calm when in all honesty, he was conflicted._

_ "They broke up," a dark skinned woman said, pointing toward Jade and him. "Tori has every right to go out with Beck." She looked at the other man pointedly, as if saying that he shouldn't argue._

_ "We're not really going out!" Tori said after a while. She looked around and spread her arms, exasperatedly. She was as tired as Beck was. Why were they taking so long to get an ointment? _

_ A little girl with braids started talking. "Hey Beck, which one do you think is prettier?" she asked, looking between Tori and Jade with a small grin on her face. Said girls turned to Beck, awaiting an answer._

_ "Would you go check your mom's pulse?" Beck ordered, turning to the girl with a pointed stare. The girl shrugged and complied, seeing that her mother had just dozed off from waiting for their turn._

_ Tori finally had a chance to speak again. "You have no right to be mad at us. Beck and I are only-" _

_ Again, the Latina was cut off, but the answer surprised her. "I'm not," Jade said, shaking her head for emphasis. She played with her fingers, looking down at the ground._

_ "You're not...what?" asked Tori, looking at the other girl in shock._

_ "I'm not mad." Everyone stared at her in surprise._

_ "It's a trick!" Cat exclaimed, shooting out of her seat. _

_ "It's not a trick!" Jade argued, turning to the red-head for a moment. "I thought...I was mad...but I mean, now that I'm here, what should I be mad about? We broke up, we're all friends...kinda," she said, pointing at Tori, who smiled slightly. "I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with whoever we want."_

_ There was silence for a moment before the ditzy red head spoke up again. "...Still thinking it's a trick," she said, quieter this time. _

_ "It's not," Jade said for the second time. After saying that, Beck walked up to her, trying to figure her out. Was she really giving up on him? He hoped not because he wanted her back._

_ "You're really okay?" he asked with the best voice he could muster. _

_ Jade nodded. "Yeah."_

_ "That's..." Beck hesitated, trying to think of what to say. __**Not cool. You're supposed to ask for me back and be jealous, **__he thought. __**Like when we were together...even though we're not. **__"That's...pretty cool," he lied._

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to finish up the work that their teacher had given them. He shouldn't have said that. He should've told her how he felt, even though that showed weakness.

How was he able to win her back when he was being a coward?

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far! Please read, review, and favorite! More drama will ensue AND the chapters will change between Beck and Jade's third person POV.**

**Please forgive my terrible writing~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	2. Scare Tactics

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, for everything would be a lot like this and more dramatized than comedic. Again, Tori would not be the main character, Jade would. Remember, this is Fanfiction, so things will be different from the show, so that it's more original.**

* * *

Jade walked into the school, holding a black coffee with two sugars. She always had people making it for her, just by scaring them. After satisfying her needs of seeing them cowering and scared of her, she would smirk and sit in a seat, counting down the seconds or minutes it took them to bring the coffee back. Every second cost them $2.

With a smirk on her face, Jade headed toward her locker and opened it with ease. She was happy that she didn't have to wait in class, except for Sikowitz's, because they allowed her to practice for the Full Moon Jam in a few days. All she needed was to bring her backpack in case she practiced until the end of the day, which she doubted because she picked up on things _a lot _easier than Vega did.

She sipped her coffee again, shut her locker, and headed toward the outdoor cafeteria, which also had the stage and everything set up. Just the way she liked it; ready before she got there, so that she didn't have to wait.

Jade dropped her bag by the stage and climbed up the stairs. She went up to the microphone and said," I'm here." Her voice, so eerily calm, scared even those who weren't easily frightened.

Sinjin looked up, not easily startled by her appearance. It was the opposite because he had a big crush on her ever since he laid eyes on her in Kindergarten. "Hi, Jade," he said, breathily, his eyes clouded with his love for her. If Jade wasn't good at hiding her feelings, she would've honestly be frightened and creeped out. She was able to handle herself just fine anyway, so that idiot wouldn't be able to make a quarter of a step before she released her wrath on him.

"Whatever," she said, fixing the microphone. "Who adjusted this microphone?" she yelled. "I specifically said that it stays perfectly straight! Sinjin, tell me who did it!" she screamed.

Sinjin cowered suddenly. "I-I did," he squealed, trying to hide his face behind his hands. It was rather idiotic, since Jade would be able to cut off his hands with her scissors that she had gotten from Cat on Secret Santa.

Hissing, Jade glared at Sinjin. "I told you _specifically _to keep it perfectly straight. Does this look straight to you?"

"I-I thought it did," stuttered poor Sinjin. He started to fiddle with the buttons on the dashboard. "S-Sorry, Jade."

"Whatever," she repeated. "Just remember that the next time I catch this microphone unstraight, _like you, _I will have your head on my scissors before you can say the word,' help'. Got it?"

Sinjin nodded, releasing a squeal.

"Good. Now, I'm going to see how well this microphone works. If it doesn't work, I will scream and you fix it _immediately. _Do you understand?"

"Yes..." he whispered, his confidence from when she walked in distinguished in a mtter of seconds.

"What did you say?!" she demanded, almost slamming her foot on the stage because she could barely hear the pathetic fool. "Speak louder!"

"Yes!" Sinjin said, frantically.

"Good," she said. Before anyone could say anything, she started to say," L-l-l-l.." She started to do it again, sounding even more venemous. "L-l-l-..." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can barely hear myself! Turn up the volume!" she ordered, to which Sinjin complied, not wanting his head to be on her scissors. It would be a tragic way to die.

Jade grinned and then, the practice began. It went _just _the way _she _wanted. It was after all her performance...

* * *

"Hey, Jade. I'm Gilbert," a boy said after reluctantly reaching her.

"And?" Jade asked, not looking away from her locker to look at him. She was too busy fixing her hair to care. The clips of her extensions were starting to show, so she decided to fix her hair instead of looking at the boy who dared to ask her out.

Gilbert cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt, nervously. Why did he want to ask her out if he was nervous and scared of her? "I-I just wanted to ask you on a date. You're really...um...pretty today."

Jade smirked and shut her locker door. She stared at Gilbert, menacingly. "Did you hesitate in calling me _pretty_? And I just became pretty _today_? Not yesterday or before that?"

Gilbert shook his head, backing up as she headed toward him. "N-No...I meant-"

"I was disgusting and gross before?" She then pulled out her scissors from her boots and advanced toward him, so that he was almost pinned against the wall.

"Forget it, Tori! You can keep all your money!" Gilbert cried before running off and away from the girl that was about to cut him up.

"What?!" Jade screamed. "What?!"

"Run!" Tori yelled, pushing Andre along. They started to run, like Tori had yelled. Jade was already catching up though...

* * *

"Yeah...I should've told you that this wasn't a great place to hide from Jade," Beck said, flipping his hair as Jade jumped down from the library. She glared at the two menacingly. If looks could kill, Tori and Andre would be dead, alive, and then, dead again. It was a continuous sequence until Jade was satisfied...which would take a long time since she would be having fun taking advantage of her powers.

"I am going to _kill _you with this," hissed Jade, picking up a toilet roll paper and pointing it at them. She glared even more at them, if possible.

"H-how?" Andre asked, terrified of the girl that was younger than him by a few months. He tried to hide his face, to no avail, since he couldn't really hide his face.

"It doesn't matter how. You and Tori-" Jade started. Before she could finish, Beck stared at Jade with hard eyes.

"Put it down." She didn't do anything. "Come on. Put the toilet paper down." Finally, she dropped it. "What did they do?"

Jade glared at Beck this time. "As I was saying," she continued," these two _paid _a guy to ask me out. How pathetic is that?"

"You what?" Beck asked, shocked. Honestly, it was something that broke his heart. He didn't want to go out with Meredith. The only reason he made Jade as an excuse was because he wanted her again. When he had said that Jade was the problem, he meant that he missed her. With his fast thinking, he said that Jade was angry at the thing he and Meredith had a few years back when they were dating.

"We-," Tori started.

"You," Andre interrupted.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Andre and I thought that maybe if you had a guy ask you out, that you would let Beck go out with a girl."

Jade sighed. "I already told you. Beck and I are over. He can date whoever he wants."

Tori sighed in relief. "Phew! That means Beck can go on that date with Meredith!" she said, wiping her forehead of the sweat that was building up from fear.

"Meredith? _Meredith?!" _Jade screamed. "The girl is _Meredith_?! I knew she liked you when she was all,' _Oh, Beck! Hahahaha!'"_ she imitated. She then calmed herself down. "Whatever. Date her for all I care." Before anyone could say anything, she walked out, her expression unreadable, like normal. She really hoped she didn't still have feelings for Beck.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for the favorites, reviews, etc.!**

**Keep reviewing~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	3. Coffee

Beck had heard about four new boys coming to their school. Why they decided to come during senior year was a mystery to him, but he could really care less. Apparently, they were good actors, singers, and they were a band. He only knew this because of the rumors and he and Jade had to show them around the school. He guessed that the school forgot that they weren't on the best terms.

When he entered the school, he saw Jade trying to shoo away four guys that wouldn't leave her alone. Beck's blood boiled and he clenched his fists. He walked up to them, unclenching his fist, so that they didn't see he was angry.

"Why are you guys following me around?" Jade asked, sourly, staring at the four boys, while leaning back on a locker. "Can't you see that every guy is afraid of me? Why aren't you?" she asked, pulling out her scissors and examining it like she would usually do.

One of them, with long light brown hair and blue eyes, spoke up. He had a few freckles on his face, but he was still quite handsome. "You're Jade and we figured that out because of the students in this school. You and some other guy need to show us around the school."

"Who's the guy?" Jade asked, looking up from her scissors and eyeing them down. None of them were affected because they just stared at her as if she were normal, which she definitely wasn't. Then again, nobody at Hollywood Arts was. The closest to normal were either Beck, Tori, or Andre.

Another boy with long black hair and green eyes started speaking. He had pale skin and he wore darker clothing than the other boys. He also wore glasses, the kinds that were bigger, but they were enough to make a girl swoon. "Some guy named Beck Oliver."

Jade almost dropped her scissors, but regained her composure. She looked around and spotted Beck rounding the corner after listening to the conversation and peeking every now and then. He waved by raising his fingers from the straps of his backpack. "That's me." He flipped his hair and stared at the boys.

"Cool," piped up a boy with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tannish skin. He cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you, man. I'm Claude."

"Hey," Beck said with a nod.

"Linkin," replied the boy with black hair.

"Trent," said a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and tannish skin. He was the quietest of them and had only spoken up just now. He hair was up to his neck and covered his left eye, like two of the other three had.

"And I'm Russel," the other boy with brown hair said. He flipped his hair out of his eye like Trent had.

Beck nodded to each of them, while Jade shut her locker and went to walk away. She turned to them and said," Now that we know each other, can we get moving and Beck and I will show you the school?" She moved her hair out of her face with her hand.

Linkin was the first to follow, and his friends knew why. Despite his nerdy type looks, he was the flirt and most charming. "Sure thing, _Jade_," he said, sweetly, pushing his glasses up his nose. He smiled at her and winked, to which Jade rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Well, first block is Sikowitz, so we might as well go there and then, ditch the rest of the day to go to other classes. We can use the excuse of showing them around," Jade said, talking to Beck, who was all the way in the back.

"You know they won't allow that, right?" Beck asked. He stared at the back of Jade's head, trying to catch up to her, but Trent, Russel, and Claude were in the way.

"I think you forgot that everyone is scared of me, _even _the teachers. Me being late is definitely not the worst of their worries." She started on her way to Sikowitz's room, which was one of her favorite classes. Even though the teacher was a crazy coot, he was still laid back and allowed them to do whatever.

When they entered the classroom, they saw that only Cat and Robbie were in the room. Cat kept slapping her left ear.

"What is she...?" asked Russel.  
"It's best if you don't ask," replied Beck as he sat down on the other side of the room as Jade. All four boys sat around Jade, trying to get her attention.

"JADE! OH, JADE, YOU'RE HERE!" cried a distressed Cat, slapping her left ear after a small break. "HELP!" she screeched. "THERE'S A BUTTERFLY IN MY EAR!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Jade yelled, causing the room to go quiet. "Geez. Stay quiet for at least 5 minutes." She was having a major headache. Even though her coffee got rid of her morning headaches, today wasn't one of those days.

Cat squeaked. "But I..." she whispered, trying not to anger Jade again. She wasn't as scared of Jade as others were, but he was partially scared of her. Anyone would be since she was a ferocious being.

"Sh, Cat. I'm not in the mood," Jade said, sourly. She looked down at the grounf before standing up, bringing her backpack with her. "I'm going outside for a bit," she said, before leaving.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the favorites and such!**

**Loving you all~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	4. Fighting For Hopes

Jade had just gotten out of the classroom when someone put their hand around her wrist. She turned around, eyebrows furrowed and ready to attack whoever dared touch her when she was obviously in a bad mood. She was so lucky Sikowitz didn't care because she had just made a scene in front of his class.

When she turned around, she didn't expect to see Beck there. She expected one of the new boys to come and flirt with her like every boy in the school. Now, the boys who used to like her were falling and tripping over none other than Little-Miss-Perfect, Tori Vega. She scowled at the sound of her name. Tori knew just how to get her so pissed that she would cut up Vega's whole body and throw it into an acid lake or lava. "What?!" she spat, her forwn deepening.

"You know, that wasn't a nice way to treat Cat. I mean, she does have a butterfly in her ear," Beck said, trying to soothe the normally angry and full of hate girl. He was known to be the only one to tame the beautiful beast, but to him, she wasn't a beast. She was just misunderstood and he regretted himself for not taking the time to admire her and prove that she wasn't a beast to others while they were dating. He shouldn't have been so harsh as to break up with her the way he did. She had already been going through enough in her life. He just had to make it worse and be the opposite of what he always wanted to be to her: a loving boyfriend and a saviour.

"So, what?" she spat, glaring at him, which he seemed unfazed by, but he was secretly afraid of. "After we break up, you still defend other girls because you can never face the fact that I was the worst girlfriend ever. Just because I am doesn't mean you have to stick up for every girl but me." She then pulled herself out of his grasp and walked out of the school, as if forgetting they were there to learn, not to ditch.

Beck sighed and dropped his arm when she left. He had never felt so empty until they broke up. He missed the nights where he'd hold her while they watched the scissoring on his crappy TV. He missed when she'd kiss him with the love she only had for him. He especially missed the way she showed him that she loved and cared for him by the little things she did. He ran a hand through his hair before heading out as well. The only reason he went to school was in hopes to see her, but when she bailed, he felt upset.

He made his way to his car, frowning and sighing more than usual and he barely ever did that.

* * *

**Okay, so I thought my chapter for The Princess and The Bandit was the shortest, but this was. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy and I've been brain dead. I hope y'all can forgive me!**

**Bade: I'm on it, chief! I just need to add some angst for that to happen! Beck with go through hell from me for breaking up with her!**

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D: Glad you like it! Stay tuned!**

**Bade: Haha. I tried to make it so that she acted like she did in the show.**

**LuvBadeForever: Gracias! Hope you like this one!**

**emma66: Just did. ;) Did yah like it?**

**pirplepinkmagic: Just did, lovie! Hope you liked!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock!**

**Love you all,**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	5. I'm Sorry

The next day, Jade had come in in a better mood than the other day. The other day was her off day because she was sick of being placed last. It was starting to get on her nerves.

She headed to her locker to see a note covering it that read in perfect script," _I'm sorry for screaming in your ear. Can you forgive me?_" It wasn't signed, but it was obvious who it was. It was none other than Cat Valentine.

For some odd reason, the red head was one of the only exceptions to Jade forgiving. Cat had that innocent air to her that made her think of what she could've been like when she was younger to impress people, but as the years progressed, she realized that she couldn't ever be what people wanted her to be. She wasn't born to satisfy.

When she opened her locker, her eyes wdened. Inside were black roses and a copy of "The Scissoring". Sure, she had the DVD, but it wasn't...legal. This one was completely legal with deleted scenes, interviews, cast, and interactive trivias and games. She opened it up to see that there was a note taped on it. The handwriting was much different from Cat's. It was neat, but it was masculine. It read: "_Meet me during lunch at the Studio. I really need to talk to you._"

Crumpling up the note, Jade shook her head. She couldn't make it to the Studio because she had to practice for the big night that was tonight. It was her last practice.

With a sigh, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, shut her locker, and walked toward Sikowitz's room.

During lunch, as Jade made her way down the hall to get outside to the stage, she was pulled into the Studio, where she was met face to face with Beck. "Look, I hate seeing you mad, especially if I'm one of the reasons," he said immediately as he was able to maintain eye contact with her.

"Beck-" Jade started, trying to tell him that it was indeed alright between them, but he was cut off with his rambling again.

"-and I really would feel bad if you were still mad-" he said, combing his hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous. "I just want to say sorry and if you don't forgive me, that's fine. I'd probably be as mad as you are if you compared me to some other guy and made me feel like I was a second choice."

"Beck, I forgive you," Jade said, silencing him for a few minutes. "It's fine. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to be like this."

"Really?" asked Beck, surprised that she'd actually forgive him after all the times he chose Tori or Cat's sides. If he were her, he would've been afraid of losing him, as weird as it sounded. Actually, she was afraid of losing him and because he was being stupid, he lost her. She seemed perfectly fine with the predicament, but with him, he was a wreck.

Jade nodded. "Yeah."

Even though she uttered small words and barely spoke to him now, he felt his heart soar. Jade West could possibly love him again, like he kept loving her, even though he broke off their challenging relationship. He would confess. Right now. Before he was forced to sit with Meredith that night. "Jade, I have something to tell you."

Jade looked at the clock. "Sorry. I can't talk. I have to practice today." She then waved and walked out before he could protest.

Beck sighed, but the only thing that kept him going was the fact that instead of blowing up on him like she'd usually do to other people, she was calm and collected, but a poker face was intact. Still, it made him feel like they were still dating; when she would openly admit her feelings, but somehow...it was a little different. It was too friendly for his liking. He wanted to be more than friends again.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter and it took me forever to update. I suck so much. Anyway, it's a late update and it's late to put this, but:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'd reply to the reviews, but I've lost count and I'm kinda lazy to check who reviewed, but I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for not updating fast. I've just been really out of my mind lately. I went down in math class and my parents are really mad at me for it. I've tried to stay off the computer because of that. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Happy Valentines' Day~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


End file.
